


Come and Find Me

by jazznrajah



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, F/M, Fanmix, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jon Snow x Sansa Stark mix from 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving my mixes.

** **

 

**Come and Find Me;** _A Jon Snow x Sansa Stark Mix_  
{[listen](http://8tracks.com/jazznrajah/come-and-find-me) | [dl](https://www.mediafire.com/?f07053ytusnz4h7)}

 

beltane fire dance, **loreena mckennitt;**  
running up that hill (cover), **track & field;   
** battle born, **the killers;** stay awake, **london grammar;  
** no ordinary love (cover), **the civil wars;  
** all of me, **john legend;** the moon song , **karen o ft. ezra koenig** **;  
** wings, **birdy;**  the chain, **ingrid michaelson;  
** beating heart, **ellie goulding;** stay alive, **jose gonzalez**

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/85079361997) May 2014 on tumblr.


End file.
